


I'm With You

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta was forced to go home without Taeyong by his side. He tries his best to persuade Taeyong to visit his hometown but Taeyong always come up with lame excuses that he even thought that the other is cheating on him.





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't post it on AFF. :) tbh, I kinda lost motivations on writing Yutae fics. I'm not confident anymore.

 

Yuta couldn't walk. Neither couldn't let go out from his boyfriend's arms. But they both knew that he needs to go back home mostly when Yuta's parents need to see him now. Taeyong is the one who's trying to pull back but Yuta curled his fingers on the older's shirt, stopping him from letting go.

"Yukkuri.. You need to go now or else you'll miss the flight." Taeyong whispered on his boyfriend's ears.

"I'll miss you. Why don't you come with me instead?"

"Because like you, my parents need me here too. We can still call each other through phone or do video call-"

"But that wasn't enough for me. I'm gonna miss your touch, your kisses, your warmth. You alone is my life." Taeyong sighed deeply, understanding the same sentiments with his boyfriend. He himself can't even let the younger go but for the sake of their families, they should.

"I'll visit you soon as I'm free. I promise you that." Taeyong's words made Yuta finally unclutch his hands from his shirt. He stepped back face him with tears all over his face. Taeyong felt soft that he wiped his lover's face with his own thumb and cupped his cheeks to place a sweet peck on his pink pouting lips.

"Don't cry, Yu. I can't let you go seeing like this."

"I can't let you go."  Yuta said and pouted. Taeyong couldn't help but to leave another kiss on his lips.

"You need to go now, Yuta. Just be careful on your way back there. Call me as soon as you arrived home, okay?" Taeyong smiled when his boyfriend cutely nods his head. He patted his hair and gave him the handle of his luggage.

"I love you, Yongie."

"I love you too, Yukkuri." Taeyong waved as he watched his lover's back.

 

 

 

 

It's already two weeks when Yuta left Korea back to his home. It's really great to see your family again, bond with them, tell unforgettable moments with them, jam with them and eat delicious food with them but he couldn't stop worrying over his boyfriend. Everynight, Yuta calls Taeyong and ask him if he's okay, if he's eating a lot or sleeping a lot, if he's alone now or about to sleep. He miss his voice so much, his warmth breath tickling his ears whenever he's whispering something sweet, his kisses and touches. Video calls aren't enough to cover up this loneliness that starts building up in his heart.

Yuta might be with his family now, taking care of his father who's sick and finally recovering after he saw his son but he still feels so lonely.

Maybe because Taeyong is the one who completes his life now.

 

 

"Yongie.." Yuta whined while he's watching his boyfriend dye his hair over the phone. Every single day to day activities are being watched by Yuta and this is making everything worse. Taeyong looked at the screen of his phone and showed the brush and the hair dye that he's using.

"I'll dye it red."

"That suits you a lot but I want to see your pink hair back."

"Well, I miss your purple hair." Taeyong said as he dipped the brush on the dye and placed some on his hair. "You're really pretty in purple." Yuta slightly smiled.

"Then you should dye that color to me when you visit me here." Then the atmosphere became gloomy. Taeyong stopped dying his hair and grabbed his phone to talk to Yuta seriously. Yuta sensed the change and tried his best to revert his sentence back but it's too late now.

"Yukkuri.. I know that you miss me so much. I want you to know that I really feel the same way too. But for now, we can settle this by video calls, right? I still can't leave my parents here." Yuta wanted to roll his eyes. He's been saying that for three times now that he even called Taeyong's parents for permission. They didn't have any problem with this and this makes Yuta thought of something not really nice.

"Okay. I'll wait for the right moment, then." He said sarcastically and clicked the end call button. Yuta felt like crying after he heard those words from his lover. For now, he's slowly doubting if Taeyong really love him so much.

 

 

 

 

"Eomma?" Yuta called from the phone. "I'm sorry for bothering you. I just want to check up on Taeyong. We kinda fought yesterday and he isn't answering my calls." He said, worry covering the tone of his voice.

" _Oh, Taeyongie is outside with his friends_." Taeyong's mom said and asked. " _Are you okay, dear? You sounds like crying_."

"I know that I trust you the most with this one Eomma but.. Is Taeyong cheating on me?" Yuta can imagine Taeyong's mom widen her eyes from the gasp that he heard from the other line.

" _No, no, no, sweetie. Taeyong can't do that to you. He loves you so much that he keeps on talking about you and write songs that has your name in it._ " Yuta's cheeks blushed at the newest info that he learned from Taeyong's mom. " _Also, he's so lovesick that he brought a puppy home and called it Shiho. He thinks that Shiho is the name that you want for your daughter._ "

"Did he just used my future daughter's name to a dog?" Taeyong's mom laughed through the phone and Yuta's left eyebrow raised but his heart starts beating fast again from all the activities Taeyong had done while he's away. " _Taeyong is Taeyong. He can be very sentimental sometimes but weird most of the time._ " He agreed to this. At least Taeyong isn't cheating on him and that's a relief.

" _Well if these things are still bothering you, I'll go talk to him and ask him to call you. Okay? Don't think too much. That will just make you ugly. Say hi to your Mom and Dad for me please. I miss you Yuta. Have fun there!_ " Yuta never felt so glad that he called Taeyong's mom out of all people. She is the only person (aside from Taeyong and his family) that he trusts the most and he also treats her like his real mom.

 

 

 

 

Taeyong's mom didn't lie when she said that she's going to ask Taeyong to call him. Later that night, his phone rang with Taeyong's caller ID appearing on the screen. He clicked the green button and answered it. "Tae..."

"Yuta, I'm sorry." The first words that Taeyong said. Yuta swore that his heart could blast anytime soon if Taeyong didn't stop asking sorry. "I'm sorry, Yukkuri. I can't stand not talking to you." He can hear Taeyong sobbed through the phone and he got enough.

"Tae.. listen... I'm the one who's really sorry for doubting you and even accused you of cheating. I didn't trust you so much. I'm sorry." Yuta said and he can still hear Taeyong crying. "Tae?"

"It's my fault that's why you thought of those things. It's really me."

"Tae.."

"I want to go there, Yuta but my fear is preventing me to do so." Yuta's raised his eyebrow again.

"Fear? What are you afraid of?"

"Airplanes." Yuta wanted to laugh but at the same time prevents himself to do so since his boyfriend might be serious with this one. Yuta hummed on the phone and he can hear Taeyong's hiccups.

"I never rode any plane before. I have fear on riding one." And this solves the mystery. Yuta had been asking Taeyong for so many times to go out of the country for their anniversary but Taeyong settled their date either in Busan or Daegu where airplanes aren't needed. Yuta didn't know any of this until now and he felt so sorry again after finding this out.

"God Taeyong.. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay, Yukkuri. I hid this to all of you and it's still my fault." If only Yuta could hug him. "But if you really want to, I'll face my fears just to meet you." And this made Yuta's heart flutter but at the same time worry.

"No, it's okay Tae. I don't want you to fly alone and have a panic attack without me there."

"Glad that you know that you're the only one who can calm me."

"Of course. I'm your healing smile, right?"

"Right."

 

 

 

 

It took another three months for Yuta to finally go back to Korea. His father's health went well that he even asked his son to go meet Taeyong now. His father knew his son's loneliness and he can't take it to watch him begging for Taeyong's attention 24/7 through phone. Yuta promised that he'll visit Osaka twice a year and if possible, he could bring Taeyong with him.

But it takes time to take him on a plane and he needs to work his fear out so that when they're already riding one, he wouldn't get any panic attacks.

"Take care, Yuta. Don't forget to eat well. Okay?" Yuta's mom said as she kissed his son's cheek. His father patted his back and gave him the warmest hug. "If Taeyong didn't man up and proposed to you, then do it instead." Yuta's father said and this made Yuta laugh. In their relationship, Taeyong will always be the dominant and he'll be the submissive one. But sometimes, Yuta's dominant side is much better than Taeyong's which shows that both can switch their positions whenever they wanted to. It's still debatable for them on who's going down to propose.

"I will Dad. Don't worry, I'll make Taeyong your another son." He said boastfully.

"That's my boy. Have a safe flight, okay?"

"I will, Dad."

 

 

 

Taeyong keeps on pacing back and forth in front of the arrival gate. He keeps on looking at his watch and then back at the arrival area where Yuta couldn't be found yet. He's getting really impatient and if he ever saw Yuta now, he might jump on him and hug him tight or kiss him until they can't breathe.

After a few minutes, people are coming out one by one from the gate. Taeyong's eyes focuses on every man who comes out, hoping that it's his Yukkuri. When the familiar physique and aura came out, Taeyong ran as fast as he could, ignoring the stares from other people and carried his boyfriend in his arms, kissing every skin of his face.

Yuta wanted to stop the other but his body couldn't do it. The kisses and touches from his boyfriend feels so great that he wanted to stay like that even though it's embarassing them both.

"I miss you, Yukkuri." Taeyong finally said after kissing his precious boyfriend in public. Yuta couldn't hide his blush as he cupped his boyfriend's cheeks to give him another kiss again. "I miss you too, Taeyongie. I brought you something that you will like."

"What is it?" Taeyong's eyes lit up as Yuta get something from his bag.

"Tada! Your favorite manga. You like it?" Taeyong eyed the Howl's Moving Castle manga and he couldn't get any happier.

"Of course, I like it. But I like it even more if we're going to read this together." Yuta's smile blinded Taeyong's eyes.

"I brought more of it. It's on my luggage."

 

 

 

 

Yuta's dominant side was clearly shown when he has to hold Taeyong's hands whenever they enter the ferris wheel. Every week, Yuta always bring his boyfriend to Lotte World just to start the plan on bringing Taeyong to Osaka. Taeyong, at first was so afraid that he keeps on screaming everytime they're at the peak, but Yuta was there to calm him up, holding Taeyong's hands tighter and whisper sweet nothings on his ears. Taeyong calmed down after the following days and now he's so used to riding the ferris wheel that he's the first one to ask Yuta to ride it with him.

"Why are we on the ferris wheel again?" Yuta asked, watching his over excited boyfriend, bouncing on his seat.

"To overcome my fear." Taeyong answered, obviously not caring on the sass that his boyfriend threw to him. "Well, it seems like you really have overcome your fear. You're more excited than me."

"Just suck it up and lets enjoy the view."

 

 

Both Yuta and Taeyong sat silently, watching the beautiful scenery of Seoul. Even though they've been here for so many times, the two of them couldn't help but to be mesmerized by its beauty. But then Taeyong almost forgot his intentions why they chose to ride this again. He slowly pulled the ring out from his pocket and looked at Yuta who's still watching the view.

"Yukkuri?" Taeyong called from his ears. Yuta turn around, meeting the face of his lover. He widen his eyes when Taeyong showed him the ring and kneeled down in front of him.

"I've been planning to do this when you're still in Osaka but now that you're here with me in this perfect place, can you answer my question honestly?" Yuta nodded and let Taeyong continue his speech.

"Will you marry an idiot like me?"

"Of course I'll marry an idiot like you!" Yuta answered and grabbed the ring from his hands to wear it on his own. "It fits perfectly." He commented and pulled his now fiance into a hug.

"I love you, Nakamoto Yuta."

"I love you too, Lee Taeyong." And they sealed a kiss only to be separated when the door got opened.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A month after the proposal, Taeyong had finally arrived in Osaka without having a panic attack. All thanks to his fiance who keeps on holding his hands, calming him down and wrapping his arms to give him warmth.

Yuta's Dad and Mom were so excited to see Taeyong again that they arrived at the airport two hours prior to their boarding time.

"Mom.. Dad.." Yuta hugged his parents and gave them a kiss. Taeyong did the same thing to them and earned a pat from Yuta's Dad.

"Glad that you finally proposed. I thought you're waiting for Yuta to do it." The Japanese old man said.

"I won't let Yuta kneel in front of me." He said in Japanese. _Only in bed but that's a different story._ He thought and blushed. Yuta noticed his redness and like they have telepathy, thinking the same thing as him, he pinched Taeyong's side that the he let out a cry. He thank the heavens that Yuta's parents didn't heard it (or maybe they did but pretended they didn't).

"Lets start touring Osaka, shall we?" Yuta said as they load their things on the car.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Despite my beginning note, I just hope that you like this and I contributed another Yutae fanfic for you guys.


End file.
